


Pieces

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they became jaded by war, two enforcers found a kindred spirit.</p><p>(Also written for a kink meme request over on livejournal).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

A klik is about 1.2 Earth minutes

A cycle is about 1 hour 15 earth mins

A mega-cycle is about 93 earth hours

A deca-cycle is approx 3 earth weeks

A stellar-cycle is 7.5 earth months (there or thereabouts)

A Meta-cycle is about 13 earth months

A Vorn is 83 earth years

 

 

After the end of  Shadowplay MTMTE #11 – Chromedome confronts Prowl.

 

The two mechs glared at adjacent walls, both of them seething with hurtful words spoken in anger, neither one wanting to be the first to break the silence again.

 

Typically, as seemed to be the norm in their relationship, Prowl acted first. “You’re angry about what I asked of Orion I take it?” He spoke quietly, his tone betraying nothing of the emotional turmoil he currently felt.

 

“You…” Chromedome stopped himself, his hands gripping the edge of the berth they’d shared tightly as he glared at Prowl before tearing his optics away. “Damn right I’m angry; you had no right, Prowl. _No right!_ ”

 

“No right?” Prowl repeated incredulously. “No right to worry about you, no right to care about you, about what happens to you?” He shook his helm in exasperation. “What I did, I did because I didn’t want—“

 

“—And what about what I wanted, Prowl?” Chromedome cut in sharply. “Did what I want not cross your mind? I wanted to help Orion. I wanted to be part of something bigger.”

 

“I just wanted to protect you…” Prowl replied quietly a frown forming on his faceplates.

 

“Did you?” Chromedome snapped. “Was that your only motivation?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean?”

 

“No?” Chromedome let out a bitter, humourless laugh. “You are so wrapped up in your world, in your cases, in your autopsies, in this division that you can’t see what’s happening out there. No, that’s wrong… you don’t want to see the bigger picture.” Chromedome pointed an angry finger at Prowl as he got to his feet and started pacing. “You’d rather stay in this bubble, where it’s safe and we all know who the bad guys are.”

 

“That’s not true!” Prowl retorted.

 

“No?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then why didn’t you help Orion, hm? He asked for your help, he respects you, he needed you and not only did you refuse, you made him keep me out of it too! This was my chance, Prowl!”

 

“Chance for what? Get involved in a fight, politics? That’s not who we are, that’s not where we belong!”

 

“That’s not where you belong you mean.”

 

Venting a frustrated sigh, Prowl scowled at his lover and partner. “The bigger picture for me is you, is us and our jobs. I don’t care about what petty issues the politicians are fighting over, I don’t care about the conspiracies of the institute and I don’t care to be part of Orion Pax’s team of vigilantes; I just care about here and now, about you.”

 

“And what of the future?” Came the quiet question. “The world is changing and it’s changing faster than you’re willing to accept. What will you do when the fight comes to us, Prowl?”

 

Looking down at the floor, frowning deeply, Prowl didn’t hesitate before replying. “You already know the answer to that.”

 

“You’d still leave…” Chromedome stated quietly, drawing closer to Prowl.

 

“You know I would.” Prowl met his gaze with wary optics. “Why are you asking me this?”

 

Chromedome reached for Prowl’s hand and squeezed it gently. “You know how you said you assumed I’d follow you?”

 

Prowl could only manage a silent nod, his tank churning at the anguished look in Chromedome’s visor.

 

“I don’t think I could do that now.” He whispered. “We want different things, Prowl, you know this much… and although I know you did it with the best of intentions, you went too far… that was not your decision to make.”

 

Intakes quickening slightly, Prowl’s optics flickered. “What are you saying…?”

 

“You’re one of the best enforcers I’ve ever worked with, definitely one of the smartest mechs I know, if not the smartest, but for a smart mech, Prowl…” Chromedome gave Prowl a wan sad smile. “You don’t half live in denial of the obvious.”

 

“Chrome’…” Prowl whispered.

 

“I don’t… I can’t forgive you for what you did…” He started, lowering his gaze to their still joined hands. “I’ve requested a transfer, a placement within the Mnemosurgery department; I’ll be leaving in two mega cycles.”

 

“Don’t do this.” Prowl pleaded, holding Chromedome’s hand tighter, stealing a desperate kiss of his lips as he tried to tug him closer.

 

Visor flickering, Chromedome broke the kiss with a soft whine and shook his helm with a broken whisper. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” Pulling away, Chromedome met his gaze sadly. “I’m so sorry, but it’s over… it’ll be better for both of us this way.”

 

“You’re wrong.” Prowl countered, anger and frustration mingled with mild panic in his voice and his posture as Chromedome pulled away from him.

 

Giving a half-sparked shrug, Chromedome opened the door, glancing over his shoulder at the black and white mech. “Maybe I am but... at least I’m willing to face it head on…Don’t live in denial too long, Prowl, don’t get left behind… you’re better than that.”

 

Prowl watched him leave, his spark clenching in his chest, his emotions running rampant as the carefully built stack of chips that had become the comfortable routine of his life over the last vorn fell to pieces in his hands.

 

****

 

A Vorn earlier - Chromedome’s first 50 meta cycles in Mechaforensics

 

He was called “unlucky” by pretty much everyone within the Iaconian mechaforensics division and he had given up trying to argue the point with them. Mechs wouldn’t believe him if he told them the truth anyway. Frag if someone had told him the truth before he’d gotten to know the mech, he wouldn’t have believed them either. It just seemed a little too far-fetched.

 

By all accounts, his new partner was indeed one of the most uptight, rule abiding, insufferable nit-pickers Chromedome had ever encountered since his onlining but there was something else to Prowl, something appealing, mysterious hidden by that cold yet efficacious personality and Chromedome found he had an undeniable crush on the stuffy mech despite himself.

 

“You’re late again.” Came the terse words from inside the apartment.

 

Chromedome grinned behind his faceplate and headed over to where Prowl was mapping out the scene. The mech’s abilities were as legendary as his stiff by-the-book attitude but they always left Chromedome in awe. It was a fascinating process to watch, what he wouldn’t give to look into Prowl’s processor and figure out what made the mech tick, how he could do what he could do. Was it a deliberate upgrade or something he had been sparked with? If it was the former then that sparked the question of why? Was Prowl that dedicated to the job or just that competitive he wanted to be better than all the other enforcers? “Do you even know what having a life outside of work entails?” He threw back lightly as he watched Prowl ‘do his thing’ on the scene.

 

“I can assure you, Chromedome I have plenty of interests outside of work.” Prowl gave him a sidelong look. “But none of them prevent me from arriving to work on time.”

 

Ignoring the slight dig, which Chromedome knew was just how Prowl functioned and interacted, he instead focused on the first part of the statement. “Interests, huh? You should share them with me sometime.”

 

Giving him a dry look, one optic ridge raised sarcastically at his partner, Prowl ignored the comment and continued mapping out the scene.

 

“I mean it!” Chromedome insisted. “I’m genuinely interested.”

 

“That remains to be seen.” Prowl commented distractedly as he focused intently on the scene before him, hands coming up to frame the image so he could extrapolate what had happened. “Hmm…”

 

“What is it?” Chromedome peered closer, not seeing anything but an array of destruction.

 

“There was a body here.”

 

“What? Where?” Looking at the scene and back at Prowl in confusion and then back at the scene, Chromedome shook his helm. “One of these mega cycles you’re going to have to show me how you do that.”

 

Prowl simply pointed to a void area on the floor that had the faintest stain of spilled energon. “It is quite obvious when you know what to look for. It does also give us a trail to follow.” He gestured to Chromedome as he swept out of the scene. “Let’s go.”

 

Still frowning looking between Prowl and the scene, Chromedome scratched his helm. “You’re such a show off you know that?” He called out, quickly following in Prowl’s footsteps.

 

“And yet it still impresses you.” Prowl replied somewhat smugly as they walked out of the building.

 

“I… that’s not… I’m not.” Chromedome stammered slightly, avoiding Prowl’s amused gaze. In the short few deca cycles they’d been working together as partners, Chromedome had seen a whole other side to Prowl. The mech could joke and tease with the best of them, he just chose not to. He was witty, if a little sarcastic and contrary to popular belief, he did actually smile, although, Chromedome was happy to notice, it tended to only be with him.

 

Smirking subtly, Prowl didn’t respond, he simply gave Chromedome a knowing look before getting comfortable on his skydart and launching into the sky, leaving his partner to follow in his wake.

 

“Fragger enjoys driving me crazy.” Chromedome muttered as he sat down, accelerating after Prowl.

 

“So where are we going?” Chromedome called out as they weaved through traffic on their skydarts.

 

“There was a murder in that apartment, the body was moved elsewhere.” Prowl banked sharply to the right and circled round, climbing higher before disappearing at the top of the building.

Alighting on the roof beside Prowl’s transport, Chromedome pulled a bemused expression at his partner. “Why didn’t we just take the stairs?”

 

“This was more efficient and I couldn’t risk the chance of the scene and furthermore the evidence becoming compromised.” Prowl regarded Chromedome coolly. “For all we know the assailants are still in the building.”

 

“We’re not going to be much good then if they walk out the front door.”

 

Prowl almost smiled at his partner. “Please, Chromedome, give me some credit. I have of course already stationed another enforcer at that location.”

 

“Right.” Chromedome nodded. “Course you did.” Holding out his hands he looked around the roof. “So where do we start?”

 

“At the logical place of course.”

 

“At the start.” Prowl and Chromedome stated simultaneously, prompting the black and white to throw Chromedome an unreadable look, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

 

“You learn quickly.”

 

Unable to prevent his mouth from widening into a pleased smiled behind his faceplate, Chromedome returned Prowl’s look and quipped lightly. “Try not to sound too surprised will you?”

 

“I shall do my best.” Prowl returned easily, amusement evident in his even tone.

 

****

 

The two mechs worked well together, that was something else Chromedome couldn’t get the other enforcers to believe. They bounced ideas, theories off each other as they processed a scene or a case. Chromedome was intuitive where Prowl was logical and together they had managed, in Chromedome’s short time in the department, to solve more cases than the rest of their shift.

 

Heading out of their head office at the end of their shift that cycle, with a job well done behind them, Chromedome couldn’t quite believe his audio when Prowl stopped in his path and asked him to join him for a drink.

 

He had of course accepted – high grade with the most uptight mech on Cybertron? Who wouldn’t accept? It could only be an excellent study of behaviour – and that was where he currently found himself; in a quiet bar, enjoying a glass of high grade with his partner, who definitely talked more outside of work much to Chromedome’s enjoyment.

 

“So how come you’ve never asked me to join you for a drink before?” Chromedome inquired after a few kliks of silence.

 

“It never crossed my mind.”

 

“But we’ve been working together for like five deca cycles now.”

 

Canting his helm slightly, his optics studying Chromedome’s face, Prowl smiled slightly. “This was the first deca cycle you expressed an interest in me outside of work.”

 

Sitting back and looking at Prowl incredulously, Chromedome frowned. “So you don’t socialize unless someone asks you first?”

 

“I see no sense in putting myself into a situation where I’m not wanted.”

 

“But how will you know if you don’t ask them?”

 

“It’s never really been something I’ve been too interested in.” Prowl stated softly, his optics a warmer shade than their usual icy blue.

 

“…Oh…” Chromedome murmured in reply, suddenly feeling a little nervous. “And you’re interested… now…?”

 

“I am here, aren’t I?” Prowl smiled slightly, taking a sip of his high grade, his steady optics peering at Chromedome over the rim of his cube. “Though, it’s less to do with the timing and more to do with whom I’m socializing with…” He continued softly, letting his cube swirl its’ contents gently, his optics looking down before glancing back up to lock with Chromedome’s from beneath his striking chevron.

 

“…Wh--who me?” Chromedome stammered. “I… don’t know what to say… I’m flattered, I guess.” He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I know.” Prowl stated calmly, amusement clear on his face.

 

“You do?”

 

“Mmhm,” the black and white finished his cube and leaned closer to Chromedome as he placed it on the table between them. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you watching me, the flare of your energy field when I’m near you, or… the day dreaming?”

 

Chromedome let out an embarrassed burst of static. “Well this is embarrassing…”

 

Prowl held his gaze, his voice quiet. “Only if everything I’ve said is inaccurate.”

 

Chromedome hesitated his optics meeting Prowl’s, the mech was giving him a way out, a way to deny everything if he wasn’t interested, just like Prowl to think of every contingency. Letting his shoulders wilt slightly, he gave Prowl a slight shrug and sheepish grin, his faceplate long gone. “It was stupid of me to think I could get anything past you wasn’t it?”

 

Matching his grin with a small genuine smile of his own, Prowl ducked his helm with a low chuckle before pushing out of his seat and leaning close to Chromedome’s audio. “Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable…?”

 

His voice filled with promise sent shivers rippling down his backstruts and Chromedome’s visor flickered as he nodded eagerly, barely catching himself as Prowl took his hand and led him out of the bar.

 

****

 

Chromedome took in the sparsely decorated apartment, neat and without fuss and smiled at the black and white. “So you do live somewhere other than at work?”

 

“It serves its’ purpose.” Prowl mused, drawing closer to Chromedome who automatically backed up against the door. “You’ve changed your mind?”

 

“I… no… but a cycle ago you were just my partner and yes, even though I might’ve had a crush on you, I never thought it would lead to this…”

 

“Might’ve had a crush?” Prowl questioned with a slight smirk.

 

“Alright, alright! Quite obviously had a crush,” Chromedome muttered, his faceplates flushing with heat. “No need to be smug about it.”

 

Pressing close, letting his field flare enticingly over Chromedome’s, Prowl purred into his audio as he nuzzled his cheek affectionately. “I’m more flattered than smug,” he murmured into his partner’s audio, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “But I do take pleasure in knowing I was right.”

 

“Like you had any doubt…” Chromedome managed through hitched intakes.

 

Pulling away a fraction to meet Chromedome’s dimmed visor, Prowl’s expression took on a slightly more somber look. “There is always doubt. It is just not always shown.”

 

Mildly surprised and not wanting to ruin the mood, Chromedome retracted his mask and smiled at Prowl. “You hide it well.”

 

“Thank you.” Prowl replied, returning the smile, resuming his attentions on Chromedome’s throat, causing the mech to sink against the door as his lips mouthed over the plating of his throat, glossa swirling over the thinner, sensitive metal slowly, teasing sensor nodes.

 

Never in a million vorns would Chromedome have believed that Prowl of all mechs was capable of reducing him to a whimpering mass of parts with only his glossa and yet here he was, driven wild by the black and white’s ministrations and they hadn’t even approached their interface arrays yet. He moaned wantonly as Prowl’s clever hands roamed over his frame, tweaking cables, brushing over sensor nodes, sending waves of tingling pleasure rushing through him, causing him to shudder against the mech and yet there was a niggling worry in his processor. “Mm… Prowl… ar—are you sure this is a--ohh Primus that feels good…nnghh frag…is a good idea?”

 

Chromedome whined softly when Prowl’s attentions paused and he found the mech’s bright, normally cold optics fixed on him in concern. “You’re worried about our ability to continue to function as partners if we cross this line…”

 

“Y—yeah… you could put it that way…”

 

Sighing softly, a frown forming on his faceplates, Prowl retreated slightly. “Well I wasn’t concerned… I have complete faith in your ability to separate the personal from the professional as I would hope you have of me but now you’ve raised the issue, this signifies a doubt in your processor and that concerns me.”

 

“No… no no,” Chromedome pressed close to Prowl, gripping his hips tightly. “I have no doubts. None at all… I mean it’s you and me and we work well together, as if we’d let it affect our work, right?”

 

Prowl narrowed his optics at his partner with a suspicious hum. “But just a klik ago you—“

 

“—Forget what I said, I was an idiot, really, I want this.” Chromedome insisted, punctuating his words with needy, tentative kisses over Prowl’s face and lips, holding him close.

 

“Mm… if you’re sure…?” Prowl murmured softly, returning the kisses with a small knowing smile.

 

“I’m sure I’m sure.” Chromedome replied, kissing Prowl fully on the mouth without even thinking, no trace of hesitation as his desire and attraction for the black and white took over his sense, so much so that he hadn’t even realized that this was the outcome Prowl had been aiming for all along.

 

Returning the kisses slowly at first with increasing fervor, Prowl pushed Chromedome back up against the wall with a slight smirk, nipping at the pliable metal of his lip before sinking lower in front of him, swirling his glossa over his chest before dropping to his knees in front of him.

 

Chromedome stared open-mouthed in disbelief at the sight before him. Was Prowl really going to—Oh Primus he was! His helm dropped back against the wall with a loud groan as his partner deftly opened his interface panel, Chromedome wasn’t in the right state of mind to even wonder how he managed that one without hacking him and in all honesty he didn’t actually care right now. The cool air that washed over his sensitive and aroused components was quickly replaced by the warmth of Prowl’s mouth and slick glossa mouthing unashamedly down the length of his spike to the rim of his valve.

 

“Oh frag… Prowl…!” Chromedome managed to choke out as Prowl’s glossa teased the entrance of his valve, lapping slowly at his lubricant as though it were the tastiest energon he’d ever tasted. Intakes stuttering, Chromedome never wanted to get the image of Prowl nestled between his legs, optics a dark cerulean looking up intently at him as he plunged his glossa into his valve with a lowly hum of enjoyment, out of his processor, not ever! Whatever Prowl was doing it was becoming increasingly difficult to think straight, his whole body was buzzing with a building charge and slow languid waves of arousal. Pressing his palms flat against the wall simply for something to hold onto and ground him, Chromedome mewled and almost collapsed to the floor when Prowl, without warning, quickly switched his attentions to his already proud, eager spike.

 

Locking his knee joints to prevent his legs from buckling, Chromedome’s visor flickered erratically as the feedback of pleasure from his interface components wiped out any senses that weren’t critical to his continued function. He let out a low moan as Prowl took in his whole length with a practiced ease that had Chromedome looking forward to what else the supposed uptight Praxian knew in the berth. “P—Prowl…” he mewled desperately, eager for this not to be over too quickly. “Want you, please…”

 

Dragging his mouth slowly up the length of Chromedome’s spike, Prowl growled softly and while meeting his partner’s heated gaze he lapped over the head playfully before pushing up to his feet, kissing the mech fiercely, letting him taste his own arousal.

 

Chromedome gasped as Prowl broke the kiss and took his hand to lead him to his berthroom. Willingly, eagerly following the black and white, Chromedome couldn’t prevent the faint flutter of nervous anticipation in his spark. This was really happening. Given that Prowl had so easily seduced him, Chromedome couldn’t help but worry about his own prowess in the berth, what if he wasn’t good enough for Prowl, what if the mech didn’t enjoy it? Stepping into the darker room, Chromedome’s spark leapt in his chest as he caught sight of the ample berth but all niggling doubts and concerns were erased from his processor as Prowl wasted no time in kissing him senseless and pushing him down onto his berth.

 

Gazing up at the black and white pressed flush to his frame, Chromedome whimpered as Prowl rolled his hips, his own interface panel already retracted – not that Chromedome had noticed – the heat rolling off the Praxian’s frame was intoxicating and it pleased Chromedome to know that Prowl wanted him just as much as he wanted Prowl. Arching up against the mech, Chromedome keened as Prowl’s hands teased his valve before gently pushing his legs further apart, gripping his thighs as he pressed closer, their optics locking for a brief hesitant klik as they absorbed what they were about to do. The line they were about to cross.

 

But Chromedome had made up his mind; there was no going back from this now. He wanted Prowl. Badly. With a low keen he rocked his hips up letting their components slide against each other with delicious friction eliciting a soft gasp from Prowl, followed by a needy mewl which Chromedome silenced with a deep kiss.

 

The kiss was broken with a heady moan and soft pants from Chromedome as Prowl shifted and rolled his hips slowly, pushing his spike into the enticing heat of his partner’s valve.

 

Chromedome’s mouth fell open with a soft ‘oh’ as he felt his valve stretch and clench about the invading spike, each throb of the hot component sending shivers rippling through him causing his valve to quiver and to grip Prowl’s length greedily. He keened with pleasure as Prowl fully seated himself within him, his movements pausing for a klik as he stole tender kisses, his engine revving hard as Chromedome pushed his hips up, allowing Prowl deeper, his legs spreading a bit wider as Prowl began to rock in and out of his throbbing valve. He was good, in fact Prowl was very good. He maintained a maddeningly slow pace, bringing Chromedome to the very peak of pleasure before easing him down off that edge. Chromedome lost count of how many times he’d felt himself approaching overload before Prowl pulled him back, heightening his pleasure threshold every single time.

 

“Oh please, Prowl… more!”

 

Prowl growled lowly, mouthing over Chromedome’s neck as the mech clawed desperately at his back, pleading, begging to be given some sort of release as he was well and truly pleasured.

 

“Please what?” He purred in the mech’s audio, teasing, slowing his movements down to a crawl as he buried his hard spike deep into Chromedome’s valve, holding it against the top most sensor node as the mech trembled and whimpered beneath him.

 

“Please… oh frag… Prowl frag me, slag it!” The mech cried out, gripping him tightly, visor wild and bright as Prowl held still.

 

Smiling playfully at his partner, Prowl bit his lower lip, glossa laving over the bead of energon he drew before whispering against Chromedome’s parted lips. “Well alright, since you asked so nicely.”

 

Chromedome whined with disappointment as Prowl momentarily pulled away, his spike slipping free of his valve making it clench tightly at the loss and he peered at the mech in the dark room as he slowly caressed his thighs before sliding his arms under his knee joints and angling his hips higher. His visor flared white as Prowl entered him swiftly, driving his hips home until he was fully sheathed in his valve. The different angle had Prowl’s spike slamming into the deepest sensor nodes sending pleasure-pain signals screaming through Chromedome’s sensor net. Prowl picked up a bruising pace, thrusting hard and fast into his partner sprawled beneath him.

 

Chromedome had no chance to process the sensations to be anything but processor blowing pleasure, his cries filling the room as his sensor net flared with every hard thrust of Prowl’s hips, driving his spike against his most sensitive sensor nodes over and over until he lost his mind to the overwhelming pleasure. With a sharp holler of release, Chromedome toppled over that edge into white hot ecstasy, his overload slamming into every system, blowing non-critical fuses throughout his body as one of his cooling fans ceased and disintegrated into non-existence. Prowl pounded into him, holding him tightly, sending erratic bursts of pleasure through him with every urgent thrust, punctuating his overload until he tensed and arched sharply, crying out with his own release, his thrusts becoming more erratic as they slowed. Chromedome whimpered in pleasure as he felt Prowl’s release, his transfluid bursting into his sensitized valve, filling him and his last conscious thought before forced recharge claimed him, was how truly beautiful Prowl looked and sounded during the throes of overload.

 

 

 

****

 

Almost a vorn later - Based just prior to the start of ‘Shadowplay’.

 

This was definitely a life he could get used to. Good job with the mechaforensics division and an attractive mech sharing his berth. A mech who he had admittedly had a crush on and hadn’t even imagined this would be the result. Glancing over at the recharging mech draped over him, Chromedome smiled. This was definitely a life he had wanted for himself. Prowl had turned out – despite all the talk about his cold personality and unfriendly demeanour – more than a passionate lover and a partner Chromedome could always count on to have his backstruts. Yes, life was indeed good.

 

“You’re staring again…”

 

His smile widened at the quiet, even tone of the black and white, who peered at him calmly. “I can’t help it if you’re irresistible can I?” Chromedome quipped lightly, shifting to face Prowl, gently running his fingers over the edge of his chevron eliciting a lowly purr from the enforcer. “Not like I hear you complaining.” He grinned.

 

“You’re incorrigible.” Prowl stated mildly, turning his helm to catch the teasing digits with his mouth. Humming softly he suckled the tips of Chromedome’s fingers slowly, glossa swirling over the sensitive pad, while his optics dark with unspoken arousal watched his lover’s face closely.

 

“Mm… I’m blaming you for that too…” Chromedome breathed his optics bright and needy as shivers of pleasure rippled through him. “You’re the one who seduced me…”

 

Smiling as he slipped the fingers from his mouth with a slick wet ‘pop’, Prowl moved to straddle the mech, leaning over him with optics dark with want. “I don’t hear you complaining.” He replied, his voice low and seductive before he pressed a tender kiss to Chromedome’s lips - his faceplate retracted as it always was for him – capturing a needy mewl from the mech beneath him.

 

Wrapping his arms about Prowl, Chromedome broke the kiss and immediately retracted his interface panel, such was the effect of Prowl’s kiss on him. “Maybe instead of complaining, I can make you beg me instead.” He purred rocking his hips up enticingly.

 

Optics flickering, Prowl glanced down and smiled softly. “So eager for me already, lover? I thought I wore you out last mega cycle?” He gazed at his partner, fingers toying with Chromedome’s spike playfully, his other hand slipping between them to give Chromedome a visual of him dipping his fingertips into his own valve, his helm rocking back with a heady moan before he leaned down to capture a needy kiss from his mech.

 

Panting slightly as Prowl broke the kiss to nip at the pliable metal of his lower lip; Chromedome wrapped his arms about Prowl, fingers teasing the edges of his wings, relishing the lowly groan escaping his parted mouth as he, pulled Prowl’s teasing hands away from their components and lifted him up over his spike, drawing him down over his hard length slowly, filling the black and white’s tight valve completely. “Never… can’t get enough of you.”

 

 


End file.
